The present invention relates to a method for displaying information in a vehicle window and a vehicle window display apparatus in accordance with the teachings of the method.
Every vehicle sales lot places a window sticker on a window of a vehicle that is for sale. The window sticker provides a means of displaying to potential customers the standard factory features, factory installed options, dealer installed options, and list price for the vehicle.
Window stickers are attached by adhesive to the window of the vehicle. Care must be taken in positioning the window sticker in the first instance. If the window sticker is inadvertently positioned at an angle, it does not show well. In the process of removing the window sticker, it is invariably destroyed.
It has long been recognized that there are inherent drawbacks associated with the fact that window stickers cannot be readily attached and detached. The window stickers obscure vision during test drives and, as such, are a contributing factor to motor vehicle accidents. They are a nuisance to replace should the information on the window sticker be in need of updating due to the addition of a dealer installed option or a change in the list price. A window sticker can become dogeared and worn as a result of frequent raising and lowering of the window to which it is adhered.
What is required is an alternative method for displaying information in a vehicle window and a vehicle window display apparatus that will provide an alternative to a window sticker.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for displaying information in a vehicle window. A first step involves providing a window display apparatus which includes a substantially planar body having a first face and a second face. The body has an integrally formed pocket with a transparent viewing window on one of the first face and the second face. A second step involves inserting a sheet having printed information into the pocket with the printed information visible through the transparent viewing window. A third step involves inserting the body into a window well of a vehicle with the transparent viewing window of the pocket against a window of the vehicle such that the printed information is visible through the window of the vehicle.
In accordance with the teachings of the above described method, the vehicle window display apparatus can readily be inserted. More importantly, the window display apparatus can be readily removed, for example when a vehicle is being test driven. The printed information can be updated at any time by merely substituting a more current information sheet. This provides more flexibility at the vehicle sales lot. Every time the vehicles on the lot are moved, the window display apparatus can be moved so that all window display apparatus face in the same direction.
According to another aspect of the invention there is provided a first embodiment vehicle window display apparatus which includes a substantially planar body having a first face and a second face. The body has an integrally formed pocket with a transparent viewing window on one of the first face and the second face.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the first embodiment of vehicle window display apparatus, as described above, it is desirable to keep costs of manufacture to a minimum. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when the body is comprised of a single sheet of polymer plastic material folded along a top peripheral edge in overlapping relation to form the pocket with an access opening along at least one of the side edges.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the first embodiment of vehicle window display apparatus, as described above, insertion of the base into the window well adjacent to the window can be difficult in some models due to limited space. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when the body has a blade-like depending tail portion, thereby facilitating the insertion of the body into a window well of a vehicle. Where the viewing window is on the first face of the body it is preferred that the blade-like depending tail portion be angled outwardly past the second face.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the first embodiment of vehicle window display apparatus, as described above, there are curvatures in vehicle windows which vary with different makes and models of vehicle. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when the body is resiliently deformable such that the body conforms to a curvature of a window. This can be accomplished by the selection of materials out of which the polymer plastic pocket member is formed. An alternative way of achieving the same result is to position a resiliently deformable backing board in the pocket.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the first embodiment of vehicle window display apparatus, as described above, where the window well has able space there is a danger that the vehicle window display apparatus will drop down farther into the window well than is desirable. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when the body has stop means projecting from the second face, thereby limiting the depth to which the body is insertable into a window well of a vehicle. A preferred form of stop means includes two or more projecting nubs.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the first embodiment of window display apparatus, as described above, it is important the display apparatus be attractive and draw the eye. It is also beneficial if the window display apparatus displays the corporate colours of the vehicle sales dealership. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when a transparent decorative template is positioned in the pocket.
According to the present invention there is provided a second embodiment of vehicle window display apparatus which includes a substantially planar body having a first side and a second side. The first side has a transparent viewing window. An integrally formed planar pocket is positioned between the first side and the second side such that printing on a sheet placed in the planar pocket is visible through the transparent viewing window. The body has a wedge positioned along a bottom edge with a thin blade edge of the wedge being coterminous with the bottom edge.
The use of a wedge, as described above, enables the vehicle window display apparatus to fit a wider range of vehicles. In the preferred construction, the body is made from a polymer plastic material and has a top edge formed where the first side and the second side are conjoined. The body has a first bottom edge and a second bottom edge, the first bottom edge on the first side and the second bottom edge on the second side, with the wedge positioned along the second bottom edge.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the second embodiment of vehicle window display apparatus, as described above, the thinner the bottom of the body is the easier it is to insert the body into the window well. Even more beneficial results may, therefore be obtained when the second bottom edge that carries the wedge extends below the first bottom edge and past the first side of the body. It is preferred, but not essential that the wedge be integrally formed into the second side.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the second embodiment of vehicle window display apparatus, as described above, even more beneficial results may be obtained when the wedge is resiliently deformable. This enables the wedge to adapt to work with a wider range of window well sizes and results in the body of the vehicle window display apparatus being held more securely in position.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the second embodiment of vehicle window display apparatus, as described above, when the body is wedged into position there is a danger that the presence of any grit or dirt could result in the window being scratched. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when a fabric strip is positioned on the first side in opposed relation to the wedge.